Marth
Marth is a major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover starting with Season 29 onward. While other characters that appear in Brawl have clones of themselves, Marth is infamous for having clones of himself that play a larger role than him. In Season 29, Marth tried to get the others to turn against the Heroes of Legend and eventually succeeded with the help of the League of Villains. However, it is later revealed that this Marth was merely a dream world version of Marth. Despite this, Marth begins to play a much bigger role as a result. During the events following the Heroes of Legend's escape from the nightmare world, it is revealed Marth had the others unlock a new version of Ascent Mode known as Hyper Mode in order to help the Heroes of Legend in their struggles. In Season 30, Marth is furious at Link and Zelda for their betrayal, especially towards Link. However, Marth later learns that Link and Zelda only betrayed the heroes because they didn't want the Heroes of Legend to overwork themselves for their desire of a peaceful world. In Season 32, Marth visits Battlefield, frustrated at how he has been unable to help the Heroes of Legend, where he meets Jen, the daughter of BEN and Coredegon's ultimate creation, who reveals Master Hand's true colors. Determined to prevent the Heroes of Legend from getting hurt anymore, Marth heads to Final Destination with the help of Dr. Eggman to confront Master Hand and Crazy Hand personally, and manages to put up a good fight after accessing Hyper Mode 2. However, Marth is put at a disadvantage when Master Hand and Crazy Hand use 30% of their full power, and his sword is shattered in the process. Luckily, Marth is saved by Vegeta from any further harm, but is forced to let the Heroes of Legend take over from where Marth left off. Before leaving, Marth's sword is repaired by Zombie Wolverine. Marth later provides his energy to the Heroes of Legend so that they can defeat Master Hand and Crazy Hand for good. Later, when Meta Knight suggests that the Heroes of Legend should be eliminated, Marth is visibly disgusted and leaves the heroes before hearing Meta Knight's reasons, refusing to betray the Heroes of Legend after all they have done for them. In Season 33, Marth learns of Sonic the Hedgehog's descent to darkness, and initially thinks that Meta Knight was right to want eliminate the Heroes of Legend. However, after Bowser sacrifices himself to save the Heroes of Legend, Marth is devastated at what he nearly tried to do. When the remaining Heroes of Legend begin acting more agressive due to Phazon Corruption, Marth witnesses Meta Knight order the detonation of a Subspace Bomb, which sends the Heroes of Legend to Subspace. Before the portal left by the Subspace Bomb closes, Marth knocks everyone out before going into Subspace himself. Marth eventually comes to the conclusion that the Heroes of Legend have become so used to protecting the dimensions that they intend to cause a war so they can continue to save their friends. Realizing he is the only one left who can both stop the Heroes of Legend and save them from insanity, Marth notices a portal open within Subspace, releasing the Phazon Matter, and is horrified to see that Bowser has succumbed to Phazon Corruption. Eventually, it is revealed that Marth was created by Master Hand to control all of The Creator's Triune should they become a threat, but his memories were sealed to prevent him from abusing his power. Upon regaining his memories, Marth thanks Roy for reawakening him, before brutally attacking the Heroes of Legend for their recent acts. When Ike attempts to stop him, Marth displays the full extent of his powers by turning Ike into a trophy, causing Roy to flee. Marth then returns with the Heroes of Legend to their castle, and turns Kirby and Wario into trophies for his collection, and declares that there are going to be a few changes made. Marth is later ambushed by the other heroes and villains, who state their intent to take Marth down. Marth then coldly states that this is typical by now, stating that the heroes constantly view those with power greater than theirs as a threat, and that the Heroes of Legend only wanted to help stop Sonic, but the others betrayed them due to their power. Marth then declares he will put an end to the madness by eliminating the corrupt, before beginning his attack on the heroes and villains. Despite his training under Master Hand, Marth is eventually defeated by Roy. Later, Marth is released by the Heroes of Legend in an effort to discover their purpose in the Smash World. Marth then learns of the Nomadic Mechtogan's ressurection. Realizing he is outmatched, Marth agrees to help the Heroes of Legend discover their purpose in the Smash World. Appearance Marth's appearance is based off his appearance in Brawl. Personality Although the nightmare world portrayed Marth as being jealous of the Heroes of Legend and wanting them to be eliminated, this is not how Marth truly is, although he briefly acted this way during The Schism of Heroes. Marth is actually quite caring about his friends, and will do anything to be able to protect them. Like Maria Robotnik, Link, and Zelda, Marth desires a world without violence where everyone is equal. Unlike Link and Zelda though, Marth will not betray his friends to do so. Marth is also quite brave, as he tried to fight against Master Hand and Crazy Hand to save the dimensions all on his own. While Marth was reluctant to allow the Heroes of Legend to help him, it was only because they have gone through a lot recently and refuses to let them get hurt anymore. Marth's loyalty to his friends was proven further when he became disgusted that Meta Knight would want to eliminate the Heroes of Legend after all they have done for them. After discovering that the other heroes revived Dr. Eggman behind his back, Marth displays contempt towards them, believing that they betrayed him and views them with contempt. Marth's resentment towards the other heroes is only worsened after his memories are restored. Marth hates when someone betrays him, and will become determined to kill the traitor, showing that Marth is a very trusting person. Marth ultimately fights for peace, and will put his life on the line to save his friends and home. At the same time, however, Marth desires to find the right way to bring about peace. After regaining his memories, Marth becomes much more brutal, and displays a superiority complex, viewing everyone else as inferior. However, Marth's brutal behavior can be attributed to his anger at the heroes' recent actions. Trivia *Marth is the only character to be personally trained by Master Hand. *Marth is the only antagonist who has good intentions behind his actions. Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes of Legend